I Missed You
by TheRedSoul
Summary: Lucy anxiously waits for the return of Natsu,each morning she takes a shower to prepare herself for his return. What will a seemingly normal morning ensue? NatsuLucyLemon


**A/N: Been reading a lot and writing even less so heres another romantic lemon,sort of,enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But i wish Gray was mine .**

* * *

><p><em>"I Missed You"<em>

The birds outside sang as quietly as possible but they seemed like sounding alarms to Lucy, waking her from her delicious dream.

"Stupid birds," she grunted as she sat up from her bed, hair tussled, her nightgown already crumpled and ruffled at every possible thread. She hadn't been always like this, she was never like this, but ever since a certain dragon slayer went on a mission that she was not allowed to accompany, she had started to become very irritable even by the simplest and most adorable things.

Leave it to Natsu to suddenly turn her world upside down, since that fateful night where they found out their feelings for each other, he had created a rollercoaster ride of the life she had once known, a ride that she was enjoying, well enjoyed until he went on that mission and hadn't come back for almost a week now.

The thoughts of him flooded her head as she looked outside, her irritation lessening, with every thought, he thought of how he made her laugh, how he always saved her, how he was always there to comfort her and just be with her, then her thoughts cycled to how she fell in love with him and how thankful she was that he was hers, _finally._

Suddenly a hot flush spread upon her cheeks that made her bite her lips, as the sudden memory of his touch came coming back but it disappeared as fast as it came. She wanted to revel in the memory of the moments when he had touched her, physically, in so many ways, and each one seemed to mean more than lust at the time, Natsu always told her he loved her and maybe that, and not the touching was what she missed the most.

Blocking the thoughts of her lover out, she made her way to her bathroom, she always took a quick shower before going to the guild, hoping that when she arrived he would finally be there and she'd be completely fresh in his arms, and she wanted to smell wonderful to him since he had such exceptional senses.

Opening the door to her bathroom she heard a sound that resonated inside her house, it was a soft click but she heard it nonetheless, she looked around and halted to hear anything else but she waved it off as maybe the house settling or the after sound of her opening the bathroom door.

Already envisioning the hot shower she was going to be willingly subjected to, she stripped of her fine nightgown, and untied the remaining bun of her hair, letting both the material that covered her and her long blonde tresses sway to the rules of gravity. She picked up her nightgown intending to place it in her hamper when she heard another sound, it was some earthly sound but she didn't dwell on it further thinking it may just be the house again. After placing the soft cloth in the hamper, she stepped into the shower, closed the plastic curtains and started to turn the water on; she reveled in the feeling of the flow of water that seemed to caress her as it flowed upon her body. She picked up her bottle of shampoo and started to wash her hair, massaging it slowly and letting the water wash it down her body.

Then she heard a growl, followed by the rustle of the shower curtain at first she was terrified but what was revealed at the pull of the curtain made her jump in both surprise and joy.

"Did you miss me Lucy?" he said in a gruff and low voice, with underlying lust just beneath the surface.

The smug he had on his face and the lust in his eyes made her smile inside and she decided to play coy, wanting him to admit that he had missed her as much, maybe even more than she had him.

"Hmm…not so much," she said smiling at him, she did not cringe or try to hide herself, he had seen her naked more than once, and she had liked the way he looked at her when she was that way, a little boost in her confidence as she watched him almost melt at times when she was the most exposed, thinking of this she turning to the shower, letting the water cascade from her face down to her toes.

And like the water, Natsu's eyes flowed from his girlfriend's head to her delicate toes. The rumble of want inside him was growing more restless. He had just arrived from that complicated mission and instead of going home or to the guild he wanted to see her, but he did not expect to see her like this. Bathed in water and sunshine, he had thought of her so many times during his time away that he was sure she had felt him thinking about her, and the way she had so nonchalantly say she did not miss him made him smirk, his arrogance growing as much as his arousal had.

Without a moment passing, he started stripping his clothes drawing a look of alarm from the naked girl before him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, though trying to hide it, the sound of want seemed to break through her own words.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had a good shower?" he said truthfully, she almost laughed, she did not feel disgust at all, but then again the lust inside of her was heightening at every stripping of his clothing.

In a matter of seconds he stepped into shower, and he grinned at her as he reach over her head to turn the showerhead toward him, letting the water run all over his own body.

She almost moaned right there, but she held it, he just stared at her, those lustful eyes boring into her and she couldn't take it anymore, she bit her lip at the same time that he moved forward to capture her lips.

Their lips crashed into one another and the longing from the days of being separated ripped at the seams, in no time did Natsu deepen the kiss, nibbling her lower lip for entrance then penetrating her mouth with his tongue, she let out a small moan as his tongue started to explore the insides of her mouth, her hands flew up to his wet hair pulling him closer, deepening the kiss even further, getting a cue from her his arm snaked around her and pulled her close while gently massaging her back. During all this time the water cascaded down their bodies, giving them less friction as they squirmed against the other.

Lucy pulled back, breathless she stared up at him and she smiled, a smile that made Natsu's heart melt, how he missed her. With no words and only a girlish giggle to accompany her actions, she turned the water off and reached for the bottle of shampoo with which she squeezed out a small portion onto her hand and started to wash his hair, as she started to massage his head slowly, he captured her lips once again, and she multi-tasked by kissing and washing his hair. Suddenly she felt water again and watched as the foam on her boyfriend's head started to flow down him.

While turning off the water again he grinned mischievously,

"My turn Lucy,"

He got a bottle of Lucy's Liquid body soap and squeezed out a generous amount of it on his hands and started to lather it on Lucy, having his hands on her made her melt. The way he did it was so slow and sensual and she had to discipline herself to not gasp or moan as he did it, he started on her arms, then her neck, then her torso, his eyes of complete concentration darted to her own and a smirk played on his lips as he lathered her torso but never touching her already taut breasts. He gently moved down to her legs, not once touching her center, and she wanted to scream, and he could see her struggling wordlessly because he was saving the best for last.

He poured more of the soap to his hands and started to lather her back, slowly inching lower and lower until he cupped her backside making her bite her lips, he started to knead them as he lowered his own lips to her, not letting his tongue dart out but simply nibbling Lucy's lips, which were already starting to look swollen.

Having satisfied himself, he moved up again, and gave Lucy a lustful look and started to lather her well endowed breasts, kissing her more deeply, he kneaded her breasts rhythmically, the soap causing almost no friction, making Lucy almost squirm underneath him, then he caught her taut nipples between his fingers and started to pinch them, making Lucy gasp into their kiss, granting a satisfied smile from Natsu.

When Natsu was satisfied with his work with lathering her up, she took the bottle and placed a lot of the soap on her hands, almost frantic but managed to be in control. She started to lather up Natsu, and though he tried so hard to hold it in, her gentle touch made his arousal even harder than it was before, he hoped Lucy hadn't noticed but her giggle gave her away. She followed his pattern, arms, neck, torso, legs then spending a delicious amount of time lathering his backside. She paused for a moment, then bit her lip as she caught Natsu staring at her, she poured more of the soap in her hands and started to lather the only thing left.

He almost buckled when she touched him, so slowly and gently, she moved her hands gracefully up and down his shaft and he wanted to scream in pleasure but to prevent that he lifted her chin and bent down to kiss her while she pleasured him with her hands. She was doing well, multitasking, but Natsu seemed to blurry her thoughts so much that she didn't notice she had stopped. She moved to start again but Natsu pinned her hands to the side of the wall of the shower and kissed her deeper, while turning on the water and letting the foam of their bodies wash to the floor.

Natsu's tongue seemed to want to explore every single inch of space inside of her that she had to keep concentration to not let the fade of lust get the better of her. When he pulled back, she unconsciously muttered.

"I love the feel of your tongue on me,"

She flushed red, but his eyes lit up with an idea, misreading her words, with his one arm he arched her back slightly and soon his mouth was on one of her breasts. Nibbling on her taut nipples, massaging it with his tongue and finally sucking, until Lucy's moans escaped from her throat, after one he went to the other, satisfying himself and her at the same time.

Then he kissed her again, his arousal was already at its peak, he wanted to be inside her, her moans had hastened the process. The look in her eyes told him that she wanted him as well, but he wasn't sure, he had one way to make sure.

While kissing her, his right hand darted lower to her center and Lucy was caught by surprise as he suddenly thrust one finger inside of her.

"Natsu, ah-"

He didn't stop kissing her, and followed up his lone finger with another one, pulling them in and out, rhythmically.

"Natsu, no-, ah-don't stop-"

When he touched her she was already wet, and not just with the water from the shower, she became even wetter when he flicked his thumb over her sensitive nub and with a final thrust of his fingers, her body started to shake.

He then whispered in her ear.

"You ready now Lucy?"

She nodded, and dug her fingernails into his back.

Natsu then carried her off the tile floor and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he backed her against the wall. He slowly slid inside her and it felt glorious to them both. They were here once again, together as one, and Lucy was glad that water was running all over them because a dramatic tear had escaped her eye. Soon it wasn't enough, Natsu started to pull himself almost entirely out of her then thrust back into her, Lucy had no reservations anymore and moaned at the first thrust, he developed a rhythm, and soon she met him at every thrust, then their pace became a crescendo as they rocked towards the peak of their love making. Then she let out a moan of Natsu's name, arching back and the sight of her that way sent him on his own orgasm, whispering her name.

They both rode their orgasm, not wanting it to end, but as soon as it ebbed significantly, Natsu pulled out of her, but he saw that she was still weak from her orgasm, so he kissed her gently, then turned the water off, then slowly he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down and he lied right beside her, both still dripping wet, he took her into her arms and no other thought than him came into her mind, not even concerned that her bed was now soaked.

She cuddled closer to him, burying her face in the crook where his neck and his shoulder met. He started to caress her back; neither of them spoke for a while. Then surprisingly he spoke first.

"I missed you Lucy," she smiled and pulled back to kiss him gently.

"I missed you too Natsu," then they cuddled closer and looked up at the ceiling, suddenly she heard him laugh.

"What's so funny?" he looked at her eyes,

"I go away for less than a week and already I'm a wreck thinking about you," his words brightened her already shining day, she didn't want to admit that she had too, but she had a feeling he already knew. He nuzzled her ear, whispering what she already knew but what she will always want to hear.

"I love you Lucy," and she whispered back the words that he was still unbelieving to hear, soon a wonderful silence settled upon them both, a few minutes of it before Lucy spoke.

"We've never done that before…I mean, in the shower," he smirked when he heard this,

"It has crossed my mind before,"

"Really?"

"Yup," then a soft silence ensued,

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, his eyes already closed

"What other things have crossed your mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it,this was more lemon than romance but i liked the lightheartedness of it all :)**

**Reviews are highly begged for :)**


End file.
